


Late Night Promises

by DomeKatz



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Blood Magic, M/M, Promises, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomeKatz/pseuds/DomeKatz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke has a secret and Anders finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Promises

Another night at the Hanged Man. Drunk off our asses, Anders and I decided to depart our friends early for some ‘fun’ back at my estate.

_You sure that’s wise, Hawke? The late-night thugs seem to be crawling out of the woodwork tonight…_

_Varric, we’ll be fine! Anders and I are perfectly able to defend ourselves._

_Oh, I have no doubt that you could. Sober._

_What? Are you saying I’m too drunk?_

_That’s exactly what I’m saying. Blondie alone can’t save you from yourself._

_Too bad, already leaving, bye!_

_See you tomorrow, Hawke!_

In hindsight, I probably should’ve asked Aveline to come with, but she seemed to finally be having a good time for once. Being Guard-Captain has put her under much stress, she needed the downtime.

“Hawke, I think I saw some more thugs in that corner over there.”

“Ugh… More? How many of these low-lives are there?”

“I don’t know, love. How many do you think there are?”

“Shut up. This was your idea.”

“Was it really?”

“Absolutely! You were the one who wanted to suck and fuck.”

“That was you, love!”

“It was?

“Absolutely-“

That’s when they all sprang out at once. Soon, we found ourselves surrounded on all sides by them. Even our best spells weren’t helping much.

“Dear Maker! There’s too many of them! And I don’t have any power left!”

“Damnit, Anders! Why didn’t we bring Lyrium or Health Potions like we always do?”

“I don’t really know!”

This was a really bad situation to be in. I knew there was something I could do but I’ve been trying to keep it a secret from everyone. But it was either reveal what I’ve been hiding or die. And death isn’t an option. I guess he was going to find out sooner or later. So I pulled out a blade and slit my wrist. Releasing the magical power coursing through my blood. It flowed through and out of me robbing them of their vitality, hemorrhaging their bodies. So satisfying to watch the fools fall so quickly. With my renewed strength I felled every last one of our attackers. Sending them to their deaths in pain and agony. It was a rewarding feeling, at least until the battle was over.

“Hawke, you- you’re-“

“Yes, I know…”

“You’re a Blood Mage!”

“I’ve been meaning to tell you!”

“And when were you going to? Now? When we got to your estate? Days, weeks, months, years? When?”

“I- I don’t know!”

“Damnit, Hawke. How could you? You know how I feel about Blood Magic.”

“I-“

“You know how I feel, yet you still turn to it!”

“I-“

“Shut up! Don’t say another word!”

“…”

“What are you thinking? Blood Magic is forbidden throughout all of Thedas, and for good reason. It corrupts, controls. This is what Andraste meant when she said that Magic exists to serve man, not rule over him. You of all people should know that the Templars in this forsaken city are just looking for a chance to send Mages to the Circle and make them Tranquil. Using Blood Magic in the middle of Hightown near ensures that they know what you are. I know that I said that I would drown us both in blood to keep you safe, but I didn’t know that you would take that message to heart! I love you, Hawke. But please, promise me you won’t slit another wrist. Not for as long as we live.”

“Anders, I know how you feel. But I just feel so lost, sometimes. Like everyone and everything in this world is trying to kill us. I just-“

“Hawke-“

“Let me finish!”

"..."

“I just felt like I needed something more, to defend us. Like a sort of security on our lives. But if you really want me to stop, than I will. Because I love you. Now and forever. So, yes, I promise..."

“Thank you, love. Now let’s hurry on towards your estate.”

“Why the rush?”

“Because we still have things left to do, don’t we. We still need to do the do.”

“That was a quick change in tone!”

“What? I promised I would get in bed with you tonight and I intend to make good.”

I wonder about him sometimes. Then again, I’m sure he wonders about me. I’m sure, in due time, we’ll figure each other out. That which makes us tick. But for now, we enjoy the freshness of each other’s company. The novelty of our love. I swear, at moments, that it’s the only reason I still live.


End file.
